Faerie tales: A neopets adventure
by Broken-Angel93
Summary: OC story. it's my own with Neopets related facts so R&R. Don't critize me about the Main characters, just read. Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!
1. The beginning of an Adventure

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!**

**Faerie Tales**

A Neopets Adventure

**The beginning of an adventure**

Queen Fyora has been captured by Jhudora. In the castle, with her only relative alive, her niece has survived a long time of tragic. Rei Rigotsu is the her name. All alone in a stone walled room on a tower. The tower, in itself, is surrounded by all sorts of evil guards that were taken over by the evil Jhudora. But if there is evil there is always going to be great good to fight against it.  
She's reading a book of spells that can help her control her awful power that rests in her soul. It is pretty obvious that she could destroy Jhudora with this, no? Wrong, if she does try to harm anything _living_ she becomes weaker and weaker until she can't even speak. And since Jhudora is super evil (as we all know) her power can easily turn Rei into an unstable girl. So even if she did get rid of Jhudora, that would just be endangering herself since Jhudora can easily get back to life with her potion of immortality that she ordered every dark faerie to make with all of they're magic left in them. So who's to save this girl?

A prince naturally, a prince that comes from the greatest ally that Faerieland has, Taelia's faithful warrior, Hiroku Kakaji. He's the greatest warrior in the Neopian world. He has quick wit but never knows when it's the right time to say something. He was sent to go and get Rei, but hasn't gotten there just yet. Rei, however, is impatiently walking in the tower room wondering where he could possibly be.  
"Gosh, does it really take this long?" Rei said with a temper. "Okay I've got to calm down, Auntie said my powers react to my emotions, so..."  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

"COME OUT MY LITTLE DARKNESS SPREADER,COME OUT AND DIE!"

"Oh, no, Jhudora! Okay must hide must hide," Rei said frantically. "Oh at this rate I'll destroy the castle, what in the world am I supposed to do?"  
BANG...BANG...CRASH!  
"Ha ha, think you're gonna escape that easily huh, little miss beauty?" Jhudora said.  
"Well, I would think it would be easy since your so called guards are out doing lunch." sassed Rei.  
"WHAT! Oh, I'll deal with you later you little thorn in my side." screamed Jhudora as she turned around and stormed out to kill her 'guards'. That's Jhudora, if no one listens to her then she just kills them without any thought of if it were true or not.  
"Whew, where is that boy, auntie says that help is coming but all I'm doing is protecting myself." Rei said with a big plop on the so called 'couch' that Jhudora had left for her.  
"Sigh, I wish I never had these stupid powers, why do I have to be the one to save this world. But I hardly know anything, all I know is that nothing is ever clear anymore!" Rei looked out the window and saw a beautiful flower that had blown on to the glass by a helping friend. How relieving she felt, it was like things had finally turned her way. She now knew that Hiroku was almost there to take her to Terror Mountain where she could rest and learn how to use her powers.  
She walked up to take the flower, but as she got to the flower and looked at it's beauty, it shriveled and died, turning it gray and full of unhappiness. At that moment, Rei cried and cried until night came and took her off to her dreams.

"Please wake up your majesty, we've got to leave straight away." said a mysterious voice. Rei opened her eyes to see a boy right over her supporting her head so she was almost sitting up.  
"Huh, are you Prince Hiroku?" she said with a little smile.  
"Yes, I am, Taelia sent me to take you back to her home so you can learn about something, she never told me what it was but it's really important if Queen Fyora asked her to do this." Hiroku said. Rei got dressed and took her books and her aunt's dress that she had given to Rei.  
"But how are we gonna get out, Hiroku?" Rei asked." The same way I got in, Oh and you can call me Hiro." said Hiro. They climbed out the window and down to the ground.  
"Ah, some fresh air for once." Rei said with a big breath. "Wow, this is what you rode on to get here?" Rei asked.  
"Well yeah, do you think I walked?" Hiro said.  
"Of course not, it's just I've never rode on one of THOSE before." Rei was staring at the oldest form of transportation in Neopia, "A Uni?" Rei asked.  
"Well yeah, my other pet, a Shoyru is sleeping now, she's been in battle for a long time so I'd think she deserved a rest." Hiro said. True, he was a little talk-backish, but Rei couldn't really notice since she was looking and concentrating on why he didn't just turn old and unwanted when she looked at him. I guess it's his eyes, she thought, his eyes are so calm and smooth that even the most cruel person could not hurt him when Hiro just looked at him with those beautiful blue ice crystal eyes of his. Whenever he spoke to Rei, he would always look at her right in the eyes and tell her what he thought from what he thought was right to say. It was as if his eyes had a spell in them that froze the curse and didn't act it's evil on his soft warm skin.  
"Well, shall we go now?" said Hiro with a hand out for Rei to get on behind him.  
"Yes we shall ,Oh and Hiro..." Rei began.  
"Yeah…"  
"You can call me Rei, no princess or your majesty stuff."  
"Okay, thank you for the honor, Rei." Hiro said with a smile across his face.

As they rode off to their journey off to Terror Mountain, Rei was looking at her dress that Fyora gave her. And starts to remember what Fyora asked her to do on the day that she had gotten notice that she needed to go to Taelia for a long period of time.  
"Now take good care of this Rei, you will need this, when your destiny rests in your palms, you will have unlimited power to unleash great chaos in Neopia. That is why I am sending you to Taelia." Queen Fyora said with reliability in her words.  
"Oh don't worry Auntie, this dress is so beautiful I don't even know if I deserve it. But you can definitely count on me, I mean, I've trained as hard as the mightiest warriors of all time. I'm ready, so don't worry." Rei said with reassurance.  
"I guess you're right,I'm so worried for you though, you are only 15 and you must have so much expected from you, I don't think that a child such as you should have to bear this heavy duty to stop the madness of this horrible magic." Fyora said.  
"Yes but I'm not a child anymore I can handle it just fine, please don't worry yourself about me, that's what I never want to happen to you ever, if you worry to much about it, then my-"  
"Yes, I know what will happen, your emotions will set off again. Say Rei, Do you remember when I told you about your powers?" Fyora asked.  
"No, I can't really remember something from when I was 6."  
"Okay let me remind you. Well, this all started about 20 years ago when your father, my brother-in-neopianlaw, was in battle with an evil chia, named Asuparagusu Chiana. He had been killing all neopets and their masters if they hadn't joined his side. So anyway, your father and him were fiercely battling it out with all the supplies they could get. Then after countless hours of torment and pain, your father slashed Asuparagusu right in the stomach and he fell in great defeat."

"Yay, go dad!" Rei shouted.  
"Yes, but that was the biggest mistake of all time. Since Asuparagusu was a servant to Jhudora at that time, Asuparagusu had a bottled faerie that Jhudora had captured just for the occasion. So when Asuparagusu opened it and forever-"

"What? He blessed himself so he could gain more abilities?" Rei asked while scratching her head in confusion.  
"No, that bottled faerie was no ordinary bottled faerie, this faerie was one of the last one of it's kind, That's because this one has the power to give ultimate power to any human. So Asparagus didn't open it for himself, he threw it at your father and the faerie unleashed it's cursed ability, The ability to both heal a dead meadow and destroy it all in one snap of any emotion powerful enough that it would drive you to insanity."  
"So after Asparagusu had done that, he died right there, laughing until his body completely shut down for good. Your dad however went to terror mountain to celebrate when he met a beautiful ice faerie. Actually she is only half ice faerie, she was my sister. They fell in love and then they got married and had you. That is why you have the hair and eyes of a beautiful ice faerie and the strength and will power of a courageous warrior."  
"Wow that was amazing, I never knew that mom was an ice faerie with royal blood." Rei said.  
"Well that's because you never met her, after she had you, something bad happened"

"What happened?" Rei asked.  
"Your abilities showed their power, and not so nicely though. While your mother was singing you to sleep, your powers got set off when you felt too cold and well, destroyed the agency hospital. Your mother and father were killed instantly and you were sent directly to me so I could stop you from doing any more harm. I fortunately had the right spell that could stop you from loosing control anymore."  
"So I...mom, dad, I'm so sorry!" Rei shouted. Rei just sat there crying and shamed herself for doing that to her own parents.  
"It isn't your fault dear, sometimes things happen and they, don't exactly happen the way that you want to. So don't cry, if you cry then your mom and dad up there will feel even

more guilty that they left you so suddenly...you know that they're always watching you and keeping you from harm, everyday they visit you in your dreams and tell you to try your

hardest to walk around this magic, they just want you to feel more comfortable and not to stress about anything." Fyora said while trying to calm Rei down.  
"Okay auntie, I promise I won't cry anymore, as long as I get these stupid powers to stop hurting everybody!" Rei said with grief.  
"Rei! Rei, come on, you need to wake up!" A voice said.  
"What? Oh it's you Hiro, sorry I kind of fell asleep." Rei said with a yawn.

"It's okay I just need to tell you that we need to stop for a bit, Miscellaneous needs some rest." Hiro said.  
So they landed down on to some of the central grounds and set up camp for the night.  
"Hey, what do you say we go into town tomorrow, you know like a day off." Hiro asked with hope.  
"Sure that's fine with me, besides we need some food, more or less, **I** do!" Rei said.

--------------------

I always hate making the beginnings of stories. They are always so corny and stuff! well i hope it didn't stink as bad as i thought it would.


	2. A nice time in Town

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!**

Chapter 2

**A Nice Time in Town**

As they walked into town, Rei and Hiro somehow got separated and Rei ended up in a beautiful faerie clothing shop. The clothes there were so beautiful, that not many people could even glance at them let alone buy them.  
Rei's clothes were kind of torn and worn out. She was wearing short shorts a small tub top for a shirt and some finger cut gloves, her shoes were the only things that looked really royal, they kind of looked like mid-leg high boots to us here in the present. She basically looked like a normal pre-teen.  
"Oh those dresses are so beautiful, may I try them on?" Rei asked.

"Why of course not you little street rat, no one that looks like you can be so deserving to wear one of these." The shopkeeper responded.  
"Oh Rei there you are, I've been looking all over, what are you doing?" Hiro asked as he walked in.

"Well I wanted to try on these beautiful dresses but since I look like I'm regular she won't let me." Rei said.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of this." Hiro said. "Uh, excuse me, my friend would like to try on one of those dresses." Hiro said to the shopkeeper.

"I already told your little girlfriend that she can't, she's not royalty so she can't even touch them." She said.

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear, I have here with me the only family left to the royal faerie queen's family. May I introduce miss Rei Rigotsu." Hiro said with a bow.

"Rubbish! The queen hadn't had any relatives, she was all alone after they were killed." the shopkeeper spat.

"On the contrary Madam. I am Hiro Kakaji, the ally of Faerieland. And as all important officials must know, all of the relatives of the Queen have a birthmark on their right arm shaped like a Winged Heart." Hiro said showing the shopkeeper Rei's arm. It was entirely true, Rei had known that and anyone close to the queen and her family knew that,.

"I'm sorry if I look a different way to you kind madam, but I don't want to be so easily noticed by thieves." Rei said graciously.  
"Oh dear I never knew that, I thought that Fyora hadn't had a niece, I'm so sorry, I'm a personal friend of her and I never knew she had any relatives left. Please accept my apologies your majesty." The shopkeeper said with embarrassment.

"There's really nothing to be sorry about but I really would like some new clothes please?" Rei said.  
"Right away!" The shopkeeper said. Rei stepped right into the dressing room and came out looking like a fearless ice faerie warrior. She had a dragon scale woven skirt, a half shirt that looked like silver tube top, some middle shoulder see through gloves with the fingers cut off, and some knee-high boots from Krawk island for protection. Hiro couldn't stop staring at her, even when she came up and waved in front of his face.

"Hey Hiro, hello!" Rei said.

"Huh, what? Oh, you look great, like a true warrior of ice, only a girl I mean." Hiro said.

"I kind of noticed that you liked it when you started drooling." Rei said laughing, Hiro quickly wiped the drool off of his chin. "So how much is this going to cost me?" Rei asked.

"Oh for you and your boyfriend this costs nothing, since you are out to save my personal friend, I'm only so lucky to help out." the shop keeper said.

" Oh he's not my boyfriend, but he is cute don't you think?" Rei said in a whisper.

"Good luck and give Fyora a big hug and hello for me, bye!" She said.

"I sure will, bye!" Rei said walking out. "So where are we gonna go now?" Rei asked.

"Hmm, well we do need some food for the journey, but I've already picked that up. Anyway it's getting pretty late want to hit the hay?" Hiro said.

"Sure I am pretty tired myself but where are we gonna sleep, I only have one blanket with me and I don't want you to freeze." Rei said with care.  
"Well all the shops are closed and the neologdge is closed for the next week for repairs, apparently some maid left the bath on for too long and it flooded the whole building." Hiro said. "We could share it if it's okay with you." Hiro said as a suggestion.  
"Hmm, well it's just for tonight and your shoyru has come back to protect us along with your Uni so I guess it's okay." Rei said.  
"Okay so let's get set up, I don't really expect you to sleep on the ground really princess?" Hiro said.

"No, I don't really want to sleep where the poisonous bugs can bite me." Rei said.  
"Let's fly over to that barn." Hiro said to Miscellaneous. When they arrived at the barn, Rei made a nice bed for them to sleep on with the magic she had. The power to heal also has the power to create things that could help someone from danger. Mainly a bed to keep them from poisonous bugs.  
"Okay it's ready, and I'm going to sleep." Rei said as she crawled into the bed.

"Okay I'll go to sleep later, night Rei." Hiro said. As Rei drifted of to a deep sleep, Hiro walked over and kissed her forehead then cuddled up to her. Rei woke up in the middle of the night to realize that she was linked to Hiro, He was holding her close to him. Rei was a little surprised at first then she felt his warm skin up against her body. She fell asleep once more and cuddled up to Hiro as well.  
"Huh? Where are we?" Rei asked. Hiro wasn't in her arms anymore, he was carrying her towards his pet shoyru.  
"Oh, you're awake, good, we've got to continue today, Terror mountain is only a few minutes away from here so you need to gain up your strength for the day." Hiro said. Hiro set her down on his shoyru and he leaped onto his Uni.

"She'll take you directly to my room so just wait there for me." Hiro said.

"What? What do you mean wait? I thought you were going with me." Rei asked frantically.

"Well my pets can teleport to places they know, so they can teleport directly to my room in no time. It's right next to Taelia's work shop." Hiro answered.  
"Well then why didn't you tell them to teleport us yesterday!" Rei shouted.  
"Hey ,cool it, I did tell you that they were tired you know. They had just gotten some rest when we arrived yesterday. Besides, I'm not part of the royal empire so I don't exactly have the kinds of pets that you have." Hiro said.  
"I know that but you could have asked me for some healing magic, you know, Taelia is going to train me because of something I possess in my body. It's very complicated, you wouldn't understand." Rei said with grief.  
"Can you tell me what is it so I don't have to wonder why in the world I'm doing this when I could be out there earning some money. I may be Neopia's greatest warrior, but I'm still not rich. And these are times that we really need some np. So please tell me before I lose it." Hiro said.  
"Fine but it'll take some time to explain it all. Okay if I'm going to tell you this you'll have to tell me something as well." Rei said.  
"Deal, what is it that you want to know princess?" Hiro said.  
"What I want to know prince Hiroku, is why you were clutching me while you were sleeping? Were you cold or something?" Rei asked.

"Well um, I-I well…?" Hiro's voice trailed off while twirling his fingers around and blushing.  
" Well?." Rei said slightly annoyed.  
"Okay, well the reason is well, you were looking pretty cold so I, um tried to warm you up?" Hiro was lying about that whole thing.  
"Hmm is that so? Well I was pretty warm in those new clothes we got in the central, so I felt fine. Is there another reason Hiro?" Rei asked. "You know you aren't very convincing with the lying thing. I know there's another reason and I really want to know it." Rei asked with a hand on his. He blushed so hard he couldn't take it anymore.  
"The truth is I really like you Rei!" Hiro blurted out.  
"I kind of figured that out ever since the new look surprised you. But still, you should have told me about it. If you did it would have saved you all this trouble." Rei said, she gave Hiro a hug and that really made him blush.  
"Thanks Rei, you're really kind and you think about others as well, it's just that ..I'm not really a

prince-" Hiro said.  
"What? I thought auntie said you _were_ a prince." Rei cut him off.  
"Well she said that so you would know someone important was coming to your rescue. But I really am the greatest warrior of all time in Neopia, that I didn't lie about." Hiro said while trying to make a giggle come out of Rei. It worked too.

"Well even if you aren't a prince, I really like you Hiro." Rei said. At that moment the earth right below them shook, some thing was coming out of the ground and neither of them knew what in the world it was. Rea screamed so loud, it almost her **_own_** eardrums.

"Hold on!" Hiro said as he grabbed Rei around the waist and let her run as fast as they could, and away from the horrible monster that was coming out.  
"Miscellaneous! Void! Come and help us get out from here!" Hiro yelled. His pets came flying to the rescue and put them on a cliff far away from the monster.  
"Okay what was that!" Rei asked scared.

"Well I don't know about that but what's happening to it?" Hiro asked while pointing at it's direction. The monster was melting and boiling in it's own flesh, the only one who could make this happen was Rei.  
"Oh no, Hiro. Remember when Taelia said for you to get me, and she couldn't tell you what it was about, well we need to get out of here and I'll tell you straight away." Rei said.  
"Okay, let's go Void, TELEPORT!" Hiro yelled. And in just three seconds they were in Hiro's room and Rei fell asleep in Hiro's bed from the excitement. Rei rests on Hiro's bed, while Hiro is with Taelia in her tower.  
"So remind me again why I'm doing this and not the other people. I just thought that if it were so important, one of your family might have done it." Hiro asked Taelia.  
"I've told you before Hiroku, this girl is too emotional that if someone forced her to do anything she didn't want, she'll destroy them. But if it's someone who knows as much as I do about the curse then they'll be able to get her over here. Dear Hiroku, why do you ask this once more?" Taelia said.  
"It's just that, I know almost nothing about the curse, the only thing I know is that her dad was the greatest warrior before me and that Asparaguso Chiana unleashed a Chaos Unlimited Faerie on her dad." Hiro said.

"Well at least you know at least one thing about her Hiroku." Taelia said.

"Yes, but I know something else Taelia." Hiro said, "I know that I really like her."  
"Speaking from heart are we? I admire that from you Hiroku, though revealing that you

were just pretending to be a prince too soon wasn't the brightest thing to do, if her emotions also have the word grudge in it's vocabulary, then she'll have something to cost you with, and something to hold against your will." Taelia said with a little laughter.  
"Oh by the way Taelia, is it fine that Rei tells me about the reason she's here? Hiro asked.  
"You do have the right to know, so yes that'll be fine, but may I remind you that you are

going to have to train her along with me. I trust you." Taelia said.  
"Hey, I'm a warrior and she's has been trained a lot too, but not the way I've trained so I'll ease it up for her a bit." Hiro said.

"Yes but even so, you need to be careful, and you don't need to ease it up for her. If I know Fyora, she's already trained her to the point where she could beat up 300 Slug Monsters in under 10 seconds. Have fun, but don't get carried away my dear." Taelia said to Hiro.

"Yes Taelia, I won't get carried away. Hmm, I'll have to ask her tomorrow about her curse and everything about it." Hiro said. Hiro went to his room and saw Rei sleeping. "I'll always protect you even if I means the death of me." Hiro whispered to Rei.

The next morning Rei woke up to the glorious beauty of Hiro's room. Sparkling with ice crystals that lined the room border. The tall windows let the light of happiness shine in. The sheets were woven by a special cloud only found in the tall mountains of Terror Mountain. The cloud can be woven even though it's structure isn't meant to be reformed. Taelia had made it herself with a unique spell to twist and bend the laws of nature, alchemy.

"Good to see you princess Rei, you look much better from when you first arrived at the castle." Taelia said after entering Hiro's room.

"It's nice to see you too Taelia. And I feel better than yesterday too, the monster that

attacked us was a result of my emotion of being surprised then came the monster. Everything that happens that an emotion could trigger always ends up being a bad thing happening. I thought this curse had the power to heal and the power to summon evil and chaos." Rei said.

"It does summon the powers of evil and the powers to heal. You just don't notice it. Come with me and I'll tell you more about you're powers." Taelia said.

"Okay." Rei replied as she got up and walked with Taelia down to her library. As they walked down to the library, Rei was so amazed at the artwork around the halls. All the work was carved out of ice and it was still frozen solid despite it's warm temperature in the castle.

"Are you wondering how these paintings are still on display?" Taelia asked Rei.

"Yeah, It's pretty amazing, is it a spell that's keeping them up like that or is it just the ice?" Rei asked.

"It's both, the ice that was carved came from the ice caves in the Snowager's cave. When he is asleep some brave and determined artists sneak in and take some, but they must do it extremely quick or the snowager will shoot ice crystals from his mouth." Taelia said.

"Taelia, is this it?" Rei asked as she gazed at these huge wooden doors in front of her. The doors were covered in beautiful jewels and had a warning at the top that said not to enter or you shall be severely punished.

"Yes it is, this is my favorite place to be if I want to be alone or if I want to think. Now, your curse takes your emotions and it manipulates it into an evil form, in your case it was a monster. Your curse also has the power to heal, meaning that you can repair damages that other things have made, including your own. Your power also can make physical things that could aid safety or protection. Those are the only things I know about the curse, the rest you are going to have to find out on your own." Taelia said.

"Okay, that's a little bit more clear than what I would originally think. So it's basically like a Healing Darkness, I have the power to correct bad things that happen and I can create them." Rei said.

"Correct, I guess you can say that about the curse. Now we need you to be prepared for any attack by Jhudora or any other monster, you also need to get your aunt back in this castle. With the two of us together we can defeat Jhudora." Taelia said.

"Okay, I'll train with Hiro, surely his training must be at least a little challenging to me." Rei said with a little chuckle.

"Good, he'll be in my workshop getting some things done. I'll see you later." Taelia said with a wave good bye and Rei waved back and went to the workshop to find Hiro working on something but Rei couldn't see it.

"Hello!" Rei shouted. Hiro nearly took out his sword as he turned around and struck a warrior's pose.

"Oh it's only you, have a nice sleep?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah your bed is so comfy sorry I took it away when I slept there." Rei said.

"No problem that room is only temporary until I can get the builders to make me a new room for myself, it'll be next to this workshop only on the north side so I get a full view of Neopia from my room. We can share the room if you want, I'll have two beds put in there or we can have a bunk bed." Hiro offered.

"Sure, a bunk bed would be nice." Rei said. As Hiro finished up what he was working on, he quickly covered it and put it in a safe.

"What's with the safe?" Rei asked.

"I don't trust many people in this castle, the only person I trust is Taelia, what I make is top secret, meant for no one's eyes but me, Taelia's, and the person I'm giving it to. Oh Rei, I wanted to talk to you about something, well more like ask you some thing." Hiro said.

"Yeah? Well let's go somewhere where no snoopers are." Rei said. They went to the garden and Hiro took Rei to a secret place only he and Taelia knew about. It was a gazebo tent with plants growing out from under it. There was furniture in it that looked like the ones in Fyora's castle.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Rei asked.

"I wanted to ask about you, how did that monster appear, and how did it just dissolve like that?" Hiro asked.

"It's my powers, you surprised me when you told me that you liked me and Taelia told me that all of my emotions trigger off a monster or at least some form of evil." Rei said.

"Yeah and how did it dissolve, I mean , if I triggered your emotions then wouldn't the monster still be alive, Hiro asked.

"You know you protected me, I felt safe with your arm around me, it's embarrassing to say but I blushed when you held me and I guess that's what made it dissolve." Rei replied. Rei blushed when she said it and hearing her say that Hiro blushed as well.

"Rei, if it's okay with you, can you tell me more about your powers and your past, I'd really like to know more about you." Hiro said while sitting down on the patio couch in the gazebo. So did Rei.

"Well are you prepared to hear a long story?" Rei said as a warning before she spoke of it.

"Yes, I've heard lots of longs stories before but this one I'm really interested." Hiro smiled at Rei in hopes that she could tell him more about herself.

"Okay first off my powers are truly a curse sent down fro-"

"from your dad who was blessed well sort cursed by Asparaguso Chiana." Hiro blurted out.

"Right… how'd you find out? Did Taelia tell you a little about me?" Rei asked.

"Yeah I asked her but she only gave me a little information so I'd thought I'd get the whole story, from you." Hiro said grinning.

"Next time could you tell me first so I don't repeat myself? Well anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted by you, when I was a baby in the hospital, well let's just say my powers were set in quicker than my parents would have really expected. I felt cold for a second and I accidentally blew up the hospital, my parents got a full blast of the impact so they were killed instantly. I was brought right to Auntie Fyora and she temporarily stopped my powers from happening. She told me that by doing so she used much of her strength so I was really out of control I guess. I was only a baby, I didn't know any better. Over the years I've trained like a warrior and studied with the library faerie, making myself smart and strong." Rei said.

"That wasn't so long you know. But how is Queen Fyora, the Queen of all faeries and Faerieland related to you?" Hiro asked.

"My Auntie Fyora is my mother's sister. My mom was never really talked about much, she was so quiet and concealed. Auntie said that she was also very beautiful ,you see, she was half Ice faerie on my grand papa's side that makes me ¼ Ice faerie. And I'm proud of it." Rei said.

"Wow, no wonder you look so beautiful. Can you tell me more about your powers then, I pretty much know that you can make a monster and destroy it but what else can you do?" Hiro asked.

"Well power to destroy and power to restore has a lot of good and bad qualities. You see Power to destroy can breakdown almost everything depending on what mood I'm in. For instance I can completely dismantle a Kreludor space ship that's made of steel in one tiny blast of anger or blow it up in flames with envious, and so on, but those are only the bad emotions, the darkness emotions. Now the happy emotions, the healing emotions are the ones that let me reassemble that ship, cool it down, make it brand new and clean it. It's basically determined on what mood I'm in. considering that I have darkness and healing

powers, I call it Healing Darkness. It kind of doesn't make any sense to most people but here in Neopia anything can be possible, unfortunately it's the _absolutely anything_ part that really worries me. I may be able to destroy anything but I can only destroy something that isn't alive. Now I can make a living thing die but the problem is that it makes me weaker and weaker every time I do it, that's why my auntie wanted me to come here so Taelia can

teach me to control it." Rei said out of breath.

"Oh so that's how it works, but how did you make that bed appear that time when we needed a place to sleep? Does power to heal also make you able to make something that'll keep us from danger or something?" Hiro asked.

"Yeah you answered your own question, I can do that, there were poisonous bugs on the ground and I didn't want either of us to get hurt and that's how I am able to do that. Taelia can teach me to even make a house with a bed and everything I could need. Just think, I could be the Five element Savior Rei Rigotsu, Heir to the throne of Faerieland." Rei announced made standing up in a pose of elegance.

"That's gonna take a lot of training, studying and just a whole lot to do that you know?" Hiro said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm already starting to become an elementist, Fire, Water, Earth, Air, and Metal, the five elements, I can use all of them but only on a small scale. I can light a log fire and put it out with a splash of water. Grow a tree tent and blow it away with air and I can make this with metal." Rei said as she cupped her hands and a little toy shoyru appeared.

"Wow, that's cool, it reminds me of Void my shoyru. You know Rei you are very brave,"

Hiro said. "you are willing to get your Aunt back and you're brave for even accepting the fact that you are cursed and you think no different of it."

"The fact is that everyone is cursed, not always a bad one but really good people have the curse to be expected to always do the right thing when maybe they have a hard decision to make a good or a bad decision. And a bad person is shamefully cursed with the ongoing guilt for whatever they have done the rest of their life. But everyone is cursed with the same decision to either stay alive or escape into death. You could be thinking of course I would want to live, but there are some situations that make you so mad or sad that you might want to escape this world to have no pain. But those who seek that must realize that it will pass, and you will survive to bear it. Try to help your pain heal by doing something you really enjoy or perhaps go to someone you trust and talk to them. If anything should happen to my aunt before I arrive to save her then I don't know where to go to, I have no other family Jhudora has ordered them killed." Rei said as she began to cry. The plants started to droop down in her sadness along with her.

"Hey don't worry, you can always stay here with Taelia here in the castle. You can always stay with me, where ever you are I will protect you with my life." Hiro said. He stood up and hugged her. The plants bloomed up in happiness along with her. Rei turned around and looked in his ice crystal blue eyes. And Hiro looked into her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you Hiro, for everything." Rei said coming closer to him in a slight embrace. She kissed him on the lips and Hiro returned her kiss. They kissed for a few seconds then just looked at each other until they heard Taelia calling them up to her room.

Rei followed Hiro up to her room to find out that there had been an obstacle course that looked pretty familiar.

"Ready to start your training Rei?" Taelia asked.

-------------------------

Kissy Kissy! Ha Ha! lovey dovey and so quickly too huh? i plan to make a point with it so don't plan on staying annoyed or confuzzled for long. Anyways, longest chapter in the series so far. read next chappie!


	3. New Challenges

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!**

Chapter 3

**New Challenges**

"This early in the morning?" Hiro asked.

"Yes, the earlier you train the more you'll be thankful it's lunch time." Taelia made a little joke about it, she really just wanted Rei to train hard so she'll know how it is when you fight.

"Yeah, speaking of that I'm a little hungry, so let's do this quick." Rei said. There were three levels of obstacles, Rei being trained hard went straight to level 2.

"First you need to show me your elementist skills so I can see what we need to work on." Taelia said.

They first had to go outside because they would have all the necessary environments to control the elements. Rei first decided to move a few large rocks into a circle. She walked inside and made a 6 ft. tree grow. She created a steel sword and cut the branches off then made a fire from her hands. And put it out afterwards as well with air.

"And I can make this too." Rei said as she made a little toy shoyru again to show Taelia just what she can do.

"Wow, you've made a camp site out of the deserted lot I made for this occasion Rei, good job. Now Hiro , you can go and work on that gift you were working on in the workshop now, me and Rei are going to practice our skills together and learn a thing or two about each other." Taelia said.

"Sure, I'll see you later Rei." Hiro said as he waved goodbye on his way to the workshop.

"Okay! So what are we going to do? Work on fire first?" Rei asked with excitement.

"How about we work on making your fire stronger but still having it tamed. Now let me take off this coat." Taelia said. (F.Y.I. her coat is her trademark look but under it she has a beautiful dragon scale woven dress like Rei's only it's a dress.)

"Okay now hold open your hands palms up and make your spark of fire, a little one first." Taelia said. Rei did what she was told and made a little spark. Taelia then told her to make it the biggest flame that she could.

"Are you sure that's okay? I mean if I make it super large then what do I do?" Rei asked.

"Don't worry if you do then I'll be here to put it out." Taelia assured. Rei tried as hard as she could she made the flame large too a few seconds into it and she had it as big a well grown Shoyru. She put all she had into this last try, she managed to make it way bigger. This time is was even bigger than the neolodge.

"Okay stop now." Taelia yelled.

"I did it, it was so large and…" Rei said as she fainted.

"Rei, you were great that must have been the first time you made it that big, don't worry, you can rest for now." Taelia said as she carried Rei over to Hiro's room. Rei woke up during that time and said that she could take care of herself for the time being.

"I'm going to go find Hiro now, I bet he would be wondering what the big flame was." Rei laughed.

"Okay come back anytime for another lesson in controlling your powers." Taelia said as Rei disappeared around the corner. She was walking so quietly to the workshop to not disturb Hiro.

"Hey Hiro, guess what I made, that humongous flame outside!" Rei said.

"Really, that's pretty cool. Oh and I have something for you, something that I was working on all this time." Hiro said making Rei anxious to know what it is.

"Tah-dah!" Hiro said while holding up a small box.

"Oh a box… how… nice." Rei said picking it up.

"You're supposed to open it Rei." Hiro said laughing.

"Okay, let me open it then!" Rei said. She grabbed the box , opened it and gasped.

"Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful Hiro, thank you so much!" Rei said as she hugged Hiro so much that he couldn't breathe. In the box was an ice crystal locket with a gold chain. Inside the locket was a picture of Hiro and on the other side these words were carved into it, '_Rei, with all my heart I hope you find what you are looking for, Love Hiro_.' It was already dinner by the time Rei had stopped hugging Hiro. Rei wasn't really so hungry so she went into Hiro's room and saw a letter on the bed waiting for her.

"Hmm, I wonder what this is." Rei said as she opened the letter to read that it was an exclusive invitation to Maraquan ball. Also inside the letter were two pairs of underwater necklaces for breathing.

_You are happily invited to the 1st annual Maraquan ball. We advise you to use the breathing necklaces that we have given you. The time you must be here is 8:00 sharp. You may bring one companion with you, no one else. May we remind you that this is invitation only. No invitation, no entrance._

_Thank you_

_Sincerely, _

_King Kelpbeard_

Wow, I think I'll ask Hiro to come, he might like it. And I have the perfect dress to go along with it." Rei said as she hurried over to her dress cabinet and pulled out Queen Fyora's gift to her, a beautiful silver and gold dress made by the greatest dress makers in Faerieland. "Perfect." Rei simply said. She ran to find Hiro, he was in Taelia's library lying down on the furniture reading a book.

"Hey Hiro, sorry to disturb you but I have something I want to ask you." Rei said as she sat down next to Hiro.

"Yeah? Okay shoot." Hiro said as he marked his book and set it down on the table in front of them.

"You see there's a Maraquan ball coming up and it says I can bring someone with me, I was wondering if you would like to come with me?" Rei asked.

"Really, that's cool, but I can't breathe underwater."

"Yeah that's why they sent us some underwater necklaces." Rei said while holding them up.

"Okay I'll go, I'll ask the tailors to make me a tux so it's tonight right?" Hiro asked getting up.

"Yes 8:00, I'll see you in an hour cause it's already 6:30, bye." Rei said waving goodbye and going to Hiro's room to change. An hour later Hiro came through his bedroom door and was in a black tux with a tie.

"You look good in a tux Hiro, you look so much like a gentleman in that." Rei said as she came out from the bathroom to reveal her beautiful dress.

Like before Hiro couldn't stop staring. The dress was strapless and the bottom of the dress was lace woven. The dress came up to her knees and it sort of puffed outwards about 5 inches from her legs. The whole dress was lined with gold thread and she wore arm gloves with only a thumb-hole for style. Those were also lined with gold. And she wore the necklace that Hiro had given her earlier and the breathing necklace.

"So what do you think?" Rei asked as she spun around.

"It looks great on you, Queen Fyora really knows how to spoil her relatives. Anyway, I bought this for you." Hiro said as he held up a beautiful bouquet of white and blue carnations. "I figured your favorite color is blue so I got some and the white was Taelia's idea." He said while giving them to Rei.

"Oh they're beautiful Hiro, thank you. I'll put them in water once we get back. Here, your tux would be nothing without it." Rei said as she took one flower and put it in the upper pocket of Hiro's tuxedo. "And a corsage for me."

"You look very stunning I'm glad to be your partner." Hiro said as he held out his hand.

"……Me too."

She took his hand and he spun her and she ended up in his arms while they were taken to just above Maraqua where they saw a peophin strode carriage and a Maraquan Draik inviting them in it with a bow. They went inside and were surprised that it didn't leak

underwater. The carriage was specially made for outside travelers. When they stepped out, Rei's hair was flowing as if she was swimming, along with Hiro's hair but it was short so it didn't really flow as much as Rei's. Once they got down to the Castle, King Kelp Beard came up to Rei and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm glad you and Hiro could make it my dear Rei." King Kelpbeard humbly said.

"Thank you sir, it's an honor to be here." Hiro said with a bow and Rei did a curtsy.

"Yes, it's a great honor to see Maraqua better than ever." Rei said, they walked to the ball room and Rei spotted a familiar face on the sides.

"Isca!" Rei shouted. For those who do not know, Isca is the aisha that saved Maraqua with her future telling dreams. Being a neopet, she hadn't looked any old from when she saved Maraqua.

"Rei! I can't believe it, I dreamt you were alive but I thought Jhudora had killed you. I guess I wasn't _just_ dreaming. Oh It's good to see you." Isca said as she swam over to Rei. Hiro let Rei talk as he went over to get something to eat. Being a boy he loves food.

"Yes, Hiro saved me from the tower. Though he could've made it earlier. Still I need to get Fyora out of Jhudora clutches. And I need to make sure Jhudora is no longer allowed to roam these parts only her cloud as her inhabitants for now and forever." Rei said boldly. Isca on the other hand was very surprised, all this time she had thought that Queen Fyora was killed, she had no idea that she was still alive.

"She's still alive! I thought she was dead, well it's wonderful to hear that she is alive but still you need to save her. But you need something else, come let me show you something." Isca said as she lead Rei to her room. Now being that it's underwater she would have to swim but the necklaces given to her and Hiro are special. They can actually let the body rip through the water like air so Rei just had the trouble with catching up with Isca.

"See this? It's a Maraquan shield made out of the strongest and finest Maractite is neopia. This will help you greatly." Isca said as she gave it to Rei. Rei had a hard time getting used to it so she knew that to bear this she would have to train hours on end until she thought it weighed as much as a feather.

"Thanks, you're right this will help. Isca I've noticed something different about you, you seem more calm then you last were." Rei said as she placed the shield on the floor and made a stone seat to sit on. It dropped with a clunk as she set it down.

"You've improved you skills haven't you Rei? Well anyway, I feel more calm. Garin is still a pirate. News about him is that he's been great at repairing and now he's close to being the greatest pirate in neopia if he keeps this up. I invited him tonight but I have yet to see him." Isca said as she swam her way over next to Rei.

"Hmm, well before me and Hiro got here, I sensed and aura happiness and hope all in one direction. The direction Garin is coming in. Trust me, he'll be here." Rei said comforting Isca.

"I guess, we have not yet to see each other in over a month. Sailing takes a long time I suppose. Oh how I've missed you Garin." Isca Hadn't realized she had said the last sentence aloud and now Rei was sure that Isca was more calm because she has a boyfriend, and that's Garin. Well, at least she knew she liked him.

"Oh I get it, you miss him because he's your love. And you are his. Isca, if this is true then my senses are telling me that Garin has just arrived." Rei said as she hurried over to the entrance, she was right there standing in the doorway was Garin. He was talking to King kelp beard but she could tell that he was anticipating to see Isca. "Isca, see I told you your boyfriend was here."

"He's not my boyfriend Rei, merely a close friend." Isca said while blushing.

"Right, listen I'll see if that's true by doing something secret to most people and a simple task for Elementists like myself." Rei said as she ran over to Garin. Hiro came over to Rei as soon as she got to Garin. He looked very satisfied with the food they had but not blown up like a balloon.

"Hey Garin!" Rei shouted as Garin whizzed around to see Rei and Hiro ready to greet him.

"Oh hey Rei, glad to see you're alive news hasn't traveled too far out on sea. And Hiro,

dude you look like you're about to get married." Garin laughed.

"Well it is a ball and tuxedos are a bit more appropriate. Though I really wish it wasn't a

formal ball otherwise I would have worn my regular clothes." Hiro said.

"Wow your hair really is long ain't it Rei? Well it looks better that way, keep it that way." Garin said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh thank you Garin, though flirting with me isn't going to get you anything at all. But shouldn't you be talking to your true love, Isca?" Rei said as she pushed him over towards Isca landing him straight in front of her.

"We're not in love!" both of them said in sync.

"Ah, but that is why I am giving you the Great Rei's Love test. First things first." Rei said as she made a big air bubble around them attracting others to watch but slowly they minded their own business. Isca could breath out of water also so it wasn't a problem. Rei made a silver flame appear in both of her palms.

"Put both of your hands on my hands."

"Are you nuts Rei! We'll burn our hands!" Garin yelled.

"Just shut your trap and trust me, I wouldn't do this if it were going to hurt you two." She said as she made the blue flames a little bigger.

"Okay." they both said as both Isca and Garin put both of their hands on both of Rei's hands. The colors started to change colors from red to orange and ever color in the rainbow. They both flinched but got used to it after it changed a few times. Finally after a few minutes of changing the flame disappeared.

"Well there is no doubt about it. That love test says it all, you guys are in love and you can't deny it." Rei said as she made the air bubble disappear.

"You are meant for each other, if you truly suppose you don't want to be together, that is fine. But deep in your hearts you know you care deeply about one another." She said as she walked over to them and linked Garin's hand to Isca's.

"Just call me the Elemental Matchmaker!" Rei said with a smile. Hiro came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Trust me, she knows what she's talking about." Hiro smiled. All Garin and Isca were doing were staring at each other, endlessly blushing.

"You know, Rei's powers are rare and a way to find out true love of one another must be very truthful. I guess I do like you Garin, but let's not rush into things, we are deeply great friends and always will be no matter what." Isca said as she hugged Garin. Like Hiro, he

blushed a lot after.

"Yeah, let's not." Garin said as he took her out to the dance floor and danced with Isca.

"Oh how sweet, I knew they were meant for each other. Come on let's dance!" Rei said as Hiro took her out to the dance floor and danced the night with her in his arms.

They arrived back at the castle around 2:00 am. Both were exhausted so Void, Hiro's Shoyru, teleported them to Hiro's room. Being as tired as they were they didn't notice that they were sleeping on the same bed until that morning.

"Huh? EEEK!" Rei screamed as she was staring at Hiro right next to her in the bed. She was so surprised that she made a poisonous snake appear.

"KALEB WAKE UP!" Rei yelled. Startled, Hiro woke up to see Rei cornered with the snake just in front of her. Hiro took his sword and sliced the monster in half, it dissolved into vivid green dust.

"Thanks, oh gees my head. What time did we get home last night?" Rei said while rubbing her arms. Suddenly she realized something, she hadn't set off any monsters at the ball with Hiro, she was so puzzled but shrugged it off.

"Hey wait, now I remember, we got home around 2:00 in the morning or something. I remember seeing a clock that said 2:00 when we left or somewhere around that time, I know I remembered seeing the 2 I know that." Rei said getting up.

"Yeah I remember that too, hey wait we haven't changed out of our clothes yet. Oh whatever, hey come on we've got training to do don't we?" Hiro said going into his closet.

"Yes we do, oh and I need my clothes, I put them in your closet so things weren't a mess." Rei said going towards the closet then her clothes came flying out making Rei try to catch them.

"You know you could have given them to me Hiro. Throwing some things at me will surely make a monster appear." Rei thought about her powers and thought maybe she could think something bad but not too bad. But just enough to make a monster, so she tried it out.

She didn't make anything. Anything at all she was just standing there and Hiro came out and saw her just standing there.

"Uh Rei? Anything the matter you're just standing there." Hiro said while waving a hand in her face.

"Hiro, I can't make a monster, I'm trying to feel bad and I do with this thought but there is no monster appearing." Rei said looking up at Hiro.

----------------------

oooooo. No monster appearing? hmm, i wonder what that means?


	4. Unexpected Surprises or Unwanted?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!**

Chapter 4

**Unexpected Surprises or Unwanted?**

Rei had dropped her things after thinking a lot. Then she realized something else.

"It's my dress!" Rei said loudly not knowing how silent it was and how loud her voice was, so Hiro was a little startled.

"What? The dress that Queen Fyora gave you?" Hiro said putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes, I remember my Aunt saying that this dress will help me somehow when I need to control my powers. I think it can block my evil powers and let my good ones work. That explains why I didn't make a monster when we were at the ball. But, I made that snake appear. Maybe it was only surprised emotions that seeped through or something. My good feelings of having some fun and happiness were my good feeling so my powers did something good. Which was-"

"Was when you got Isca and Garin to realize that they like each other. You have another power besides destruction and repairing and controlling the elements around you, you can make people see that they are in love with each other." Hiro said finishing her sentence.

"Lets go ask Taelia what material this dress is made out of. Then we can make you some new clothes from that material and you wouldn't have to have those rotten powers." Hiro said tugging at Rei's arm. She didn't move and inch, Hiro tried again and she still didn't move.

"Rei come on, you can get rid of your Evil powers and help save your aunt. Rei I thought you wanted to stop your powers." Hiro said letting go of her arm.

"Hiro, you know me better than anyone. It's true that I want to get rid of these powers but then I wouldn't know how to fully control my dark emotions if I block them from working. I'll train first with them then I'll have Taelia make me a new outfit. But for now we should train for me to learn more about it." Rei said picking up her clothes and walking towards the bathroom. Hiro sat on his bed waiting for Rei, Hiro looked at the shield leaning on the wall. "Where in the world did she get one of those"? He thought but was interrupted with the sound of the bathroom door opening. Rei came out like always looked like with her outfit.

"You are wondering where I got that shield aren't you?" Rei said walking towards Hiro.

"Yeah, those aren't very cheap, did you get it from someone?" Hiro said patting a spot on the bed for her to sit on.

"I got it from Isca. She said I would need it later when we fight Jhudora. She's right but I still need more training I mean controlling my powers. You remember that huge flame I made that day right?" Rei asked.

"Well yeah it was huge and practically in front of my room."

"I felt the need to make it bigger and bigger but then I went past my expectations and made it almost as large as the Castle here. I know how to make things on a large scale, and now that I've confirmed that I know about it, I can use my elementist skills to do some damage on that wretched Faerie." Rei said balling her fists, the fire in her eyes was clearly visible, literally. Hiro noticed and took her hands into his.

"Rei, I don't know too much about your powers but I know that you can make them with raged emotions. Don't think about it right now, for now you've got to see what I can do in the battle field. You are my opponent and I am yours. Show me what you can do with a sword." Hiro said standing up and bringing her up as well.

"Thanks oh and by the way…"

"What?"

"I am so gonna kick your BUTT!" Rei said running towards the training ground.

"Hey wait! You cheated!" Hiro blurted out as he ran after her.

"I thought you were the best warrior, you shouldn't be calling me a cheater like a whiny little BABY!" Rei yelled as they arrived at the grounds.

"AND I'M NOT A BABY EITHER!" Hiro yelled making Rei do nothing but laugh. Her laughing made the clouds disappear and the sun shine on her and Hiro's battle. They both struck a pose. Rei made a sword from the elemental metal she could control and Hiro took out his own.

"Rules are that we can't kill each other and I can't use my alchemy or elemental skills." Rei said seriously with a smile across her face.

"Of course." Hiro said returning the smile.

"And one other…" Rei said running towards Hiro with intense speed. "…don't hold back!"

"Not to worry, I didn't plan on it my dear." Hiro said dodging.

"You know drama doesn't really work for you, maybe a little action will drive up the meter!" Rei said jumping in the air and landing firmly on the ground in front of Hiro. "Think fast." Rei said quickly as she took a swing at Hiro.

"Think again miss princess." Hiro said taking a swing at her from behind. Rei dodged it made Hiro fall on his face.

"Miss princess? You really are thinking fast to think of that lame tease of a name." Rei said putting her foot on his chest so he couldn't move.

"Yes, maybe **loser** will fit just as good." Hiro said flipping Rei up in the air. She caught the air current and landed on the opposite of Hiro.

"Yeah right, in your dreams." Rei said while dodging Hiro's moves.

"In my dreams I'm not fighting against you, I'm winning against you!" Hiro said taking a swing at her legs.

"The only weapon you're really using is your mouth. Like I said before, this is a match to see each other's powers not to kill each other." Rei said as she disappeared from Hiro's sight.

"Where'd you go!" Hiro said looking all around in circles.

"Too late." Rei jerked him forward and she sat on his back holding him down.

"And the Winner is-" Rei laughed and got up, imitating a bell. "ME! Ding Ding Ding!"

"Gees, no one has ever beaten me." Hiro said rubbing his head.

"That's because you are trained to kill off Jhudora's warriors in under a few seconds. You haven't actually fought a battle through and through." Rei said.

"True but so are you, Taelia said you could kill off 300 slug monsters in under 10 seconds."

"With my powers, without the use of my powers I can only take 100 down in 10 minutes." Rei said.

"Well that's still pretty good, I mean I can only take down about 40 in 25 minutes." Hiro said rubbing his arms.

"Really, then you need more training because even though I was holding back you still got hurt." Brushing off her arms.

"What! I thought you said no holding back!" Hiro yelled while walking with Rei down the hall to his room.

"I said that to you. I never said anything about **_me_** holding back." Rei said opening the doors.

"But, but, oh whatever." Hiro said sitting down on his bed.

"You should change your clothes, you'll dirty up your bed." Rei said going into the closet changing.

"You're not my mom you know." Hiro whined.

"I know that, it's just…" Rei said coming out of the closet in another pair of clothing she got from Taelia. "…you're clothes are covered in dirt and the grounds we were fighting in used to be an old dump site until they moved it to happy acres."

"Oh yeah, come to think about it, it did stink a little, okay I'll change." Hiro said getting up fast and practically running for the closet.

"And I'll clean your sheets." Rei said. She knew the real reason he wanted to change, he wanted to get out of those clothes because he smelled nasty and having friends who like girls, he knows that girls don't like a smelly boy. She got his sheets washed and went back to his room to find Hiro on the bed whining in pain.

"What's wrong now?" Rei said coming up to him and dropping his sheets on his face.

"Bruises really hurt a few minutes after you get them." Hiro said taking off the sheets and tossing them behind his head.

"Oh you're such a baby, here." Rei lifted him up and set his head on her lap. Rei thought about healing Hiro with tremendous power and in a few seconds she had healed him. She can think to do something now. "There, you feel any better?" Rei asked while streaming her fingers though his short dirty-blonde hair. Hiro was just laying there on her lap blushing.

"Yeah, I feel better. A lot better thanks to you." Hiro said slowly falling asleep.

"Your welcome." Rei said as she leaned back on the bedpost and fell asleep from a tiring match with Hiro.

-------------------

I suck at battle scenes and this is the first i've ever done too with battle scenes so don't hurt me okay? read the next chapter!


	5. Who's this?

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!**

Chapter 5

**Who's this?**

After Rei fell asleep. She lost track of time and fell back on the bed. Then Rei was awakened by the movement of Hiro carrying her to the library.

"Uh Hiro, what are you doing and where are you taking me?" Rei asked.

"Great, you're awake, I'm taking you to the library Taelia said she wanted you over there for a little to talk to you about something." Hiro said putting her down for her to stand up.

"Then why didn't you just wake me up?"

"Because you looked so peaceful and happy asleep I didn't want to wake you." Hiro said.

"Oh I get it, you didn't want me to wake up and make me grumpy enough to blow you through the roof with a monster eh?" Rei said crossing her arms.

"Exactly." Hiro said grinning with laughter. They both walked their way to the library smiling at each other.

"Hey Rei?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?" Hiro said stopping in front of her.

"Sure, go ahead." Rei said stopping as well.

"The love test, how does it work?"

"Well, actually I don't really know how it works. I remember one of the elders taught me how to make the silver flame but never told me how it works. I was young then, I never really thought to ask. Would you like to try?" Rei asked.

"Sure." Hiro said.

"Both hands on mine since this is me and you." Rei said.

"Like this?"

"Yeah, now one second." Rei made the silver flame appear once more and the flame slowly began to change colors one by one. Hiro was waiting for a response from Rei to see if it was indeed true love that rests in their palms but all he could do was wait until the flame went out. Almost as impatient as Hiro was being, Rei was concentrating hard on the flame's patterns to tell what the answer was. Then suddenly the doors of the library opened up before them and as startled as Rei was, the flame blew out before the last changes in color.

"Well, there you are Rei, and it's nice to see you too Hiro. I saw you too battling in the field out there, it looks like you could use more practice right Hiro?" Taelia said when she faced him.

"Yeah I guess so, but if we were able t-" Rei cut him off.

"What he means is that if we were able to kill each other than he would have won, but considering that we weren't of course, I won. But only because _I_ am trained to do so, he is trained to kill off quickly and not waste energy. Lucky for him, I was in a good mood so I didn't kill him." Rei laughed.

"That's right I would have won!" Hiro said crossing his arms.

"So, Taelia, what did you want to talk to me about?" Rei asked as they both stepped into the library only to see a young boy about the same age as Rei and Hiro standing a few feet away from them smiling.

"Ah yes, but it would be rude to not introduce this young man right here." Taelia said putting a hand on the young boy's shoulder.

"Yes it would be, let me introduce myself. I am Burandon Heatsu, I am a warrior from Earth." He said in a voice that could sweep away any girl off her feet every time he spoke.

"A warrior from Earth, well you don't have to address so formally me and Rei were from Earth too, we just live here now." Hiro said giving out a hand for Burandon to shake, they shook hands.

"Yes, Earth was originally a place were I should have been born but my parents I guess

moved here before I was born. I don't know much about it but my parents were born here and brought to Earth then came back." Rei said with a kind smile.

"Great, it's nice to hear some people from Earth still exist." Burandon said in a still voice.

"What do you mean 'still exist'?" Rei asked.

"I mean, that Earth has fallen, no one exists any longer except for a few, I am one of them. My parents perished while Earth was flooded. A global warming if you prefer." Burandon said walking towards Rei and stopped about 2 feet away from her.

"I heard about that, they said it would have happened if people weren't careful about the environment." Hiro said.

"That's horrible, are you okay Burandon? Did anything infect you or hurt you?" Rei asked putting a hand on his hand.

"You can call me Buran." Buran held up Rei's hand to his chin. "And yes I'm fine…now that I'm here with a beautiful princess." he said as he kissed her hand like a prince proposing for marriage to a princess.

"Oh um, thank you." Rei said while blushing. Hiro was a little bit less than optimistic about Rei being kissed by a someone they just met.

"Hey buddy, we haven't introduced our selves yet have we?" Hiro said lightly pushing Buran away from Rei.

"Oh yes that's right we haven't. I'm Rei Rigotsu and this is-"

"Hiroku Kakaji, nice to meet you." Hiro said as he cut Rei off.

"But he prefers Hiro more than Hiroku." Rei said.

"And what nickname do you have princess?" Buran asked coming slightly closer but far enough so Hiro didn't get so mad.

"Oh me? No I don't have one, everyone's always called me by my first name." Rei said smiling.

"Well if it's okay with you, I think it'd be really nice for you to have a nickname. Or a nickname for me, to call you princess." Buran said putting a hand on Rei's and smiling. Rei was more blushing than smiling.

"No, there's no problem." Rei said.

"Okay then, do you mind if I still call you princess?" Buran asked.

"Oh uh no, I don't mind." Rei was blushing a lot, at one point you could almost mistake her for a cherry. Hiro on the other hand was trying to be as friendly as can be to Buran considering they only have just met. But he couldn't help but get angry that he was flirting with Rei and not the least bit shameful about it.

"So Taelia, what exactly did you want to talk to Rei about?" Hiro asked. Rei snapped out if it and set Buran's hand down.

"Oh yeah, so what did you want to talk about Taelia?" Rei said walking towards Taelia.

"I've come to ask the both of you if you would be so kind as to accompany Burandon with you, he will be a big help if you're going to train hard." Taelia said with a smile.

"Oh um, I think me and Hiro have it all under control, but maybe I guess, if he has no one else to be with." Rei said.

"Well, it's fine with me. What do you say Buran, want to kick some booty?" Hiro said holding out a hand for Buran to shake. At first Buran just stared at Hiro's hand, wondering if he should or not.

"Sure, that's what I came here for!" Buran said gladly as he shook Hiro's hand so hard it became an arm wrestling competition. Rei just laughed at the sight.

"Reilly, you guys are such boys." She said as she went down the hallway to Hiro's room. Just as she was about to open the door, Hiro came running towards her.

"No, wait! Rei don't open that door!" Hiro yelled. He came up behind and picked her up by the waist and spun her around to the opposite side.

"Hiro! What in the world are you doing!" Rei yelled.

"What am **_I_** doing? What are **YOU** doing!" Hiro yelled in return. Rei's unbalanced anger created a huge burgundy colored dragon that stood right behind Hiro. Hiro turned right around and drew out his sword. Rea made a fire ball in her hand but realized it would melt the area around them so she made it die out. Instead she made an iron cannon that nearly cracked the floor because it was so big. Suddenly the dragon screeched out in pain and it slowly began to disappear into red dust.

"What the heck did that?" Hiro yelled. AS the dust cleared, a figure in the shadows came forward.

"It's Buran." Rei said as Buran stepped out from the dust wielding a silver staff that was almost as tall as Rei.

" I was following your voices when the dragon appeared in front of my face." Buran said. He spun the staff around and it disappeared. He held out a hand for Rei to get up with. Rei took his hand, but Buran lifted her up and spun her around so she would fall in his arms. Rei blushed again with the same crimson color.

"Thank y-you." Rei stuttered.

"Princess, you're stuttering, are you okay?" Buran asked.

" Uh, no. I'm fine." Rei said blushing even harder than before. Hiro however, didn't do too well. He wanted to yank Buran off Rei and toss him over the mountain! But being the gentleman that he is, he didn't oblige to the thought.

"Rea, do you want to continue our fight? My legs are getting stiff from just standing around." Hiro said picking Rei up from Buran's hold.

"Sure, I could use another workout. Buran, do you want to join us?" Rea asked. Buran looked at Hiro, then back to Rei.

"Okay." Buran obliged. He had a little smirk on his face and Hiro noticed right away, but Rei wasn't even looking at him. They made their way to the fairgrounds below and Rei cleared the sky of any sign of rain.

" The rules are simple, no weapons, no powers, and no killing each other. And no holding back!" Rei yelled with another smile of encouragement to the boys that they might have a chance at winning.

"Okay." the boys said in unison. Then they all dashed out in different directions. Suddenly, Rei popped out and the boys ran out after her. Rei hoped they would do this, she jumped up in the air, catching the air currents, making them both crash into each other.

"Ha!" Rei laughed. The boys separated and started beating the tar out of each other. Soon, the boys completely forgot about Rei and just kept hitting each other. Rei stood there watching, thinking it was just another battle they were fighting.

"Why are you here!" Hiro yelled in Buran's face as he punched him in the face.

"I'm here because my home was destroyed!" Buran yelled back as he rubbed his now red cheek. Buran was hit to the ground, he got up.

"You're not fooling me, WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Hiro yelled again. He grabbed Buran's collar.

"I'm here to fight, I'm a warrior! My home is gone so I looked for a new one." Buran said, He hit Hiro in the jaw and he started to bleed. Rea couldn't take it anymore, she sprung out to them.

"Stop!" Rei screamed. "That's enough! You've done your battle, it's over." The boys immediately stopped and looked up. Rei's face was covered in tears, and her head and was down.

"Rei…" Hiro began to say.

"We're sorry Princess." Buran said.

"Uh yeah. Boys'll be boys right?" Hiro said trying to get at least a chuckle out of Rei.

"Being boys…being boys has nothing to do with it!" Rei yelled. Startled, the boys went over to Rei.

"We're really sorry, things just got a little out of hand-" Hiro was cut off.

"Out of hand! You guys were beating dear life out of each other!" Rei blew out. Rei's head jerked up, her tears running down her face. "And I know what you were fighting about." Rei paused. "You guys were fighting over me…" Both of the boys froze. They knew she was right, they had fought over her, but only in different words.

"Rei, I care so much about you-" Hiro began.

"I know you care about me, I care about you too. Buran is important to me as well." Rea's tears stopped.

"Princess, I came here for a home. I've found a home that I am welcomed in. It's true, Hiro and I both love you dearly-" Buran said.

"Love… love is when you care about someone deeply. Think of their friends and family too. To love someone, you need to accept their likes and dislikes. I dislike the two people I love deeply in my heart to fight each other **_for_** my heart!" Rei said, once again cutting off the boys' words. Rei took Buran's hand, then Hiro's and then they walked back to the library. Throughout the whole walk, everyone was silent. Not a word from any of them.

"You guys are the greatest things in my life. Please don't hurt each other. Hiro, you were first just to bring me here to this castle, now you've joined my destiny. Buran, I've only just met you an hour ago, now you've made you way into my heart and on my journey. As you can see, only 2 months we've spent here in the castle. I think it's time we go see Illusen." Rei said. She stopped but didn't look up at them.

"Illusen?" Hiro asked confused. "I thought Taelia-"

"Taelia taught me what I need to know. She taught me restraint for my powers. Alchemy, I can learn later." Rei cut him off. Buran looked at her, he could tell that she really wasn't up to the whole 'question and answer' thing. But he couldn't help but say something.

"Rei look, I'm sorry if we've caused any grief to you." He said as he put is hands on her shoulders. She didn't look up.

"But you did! You gave me nothing but grief." she looked at both of them, tears streaming down her face. "The reason I feel grief is because you two are acting the same way-" she stopped. "Never mind. Let's just get back to Taelia. I already told her about me going to Illusen." Rei turned on her heel and headed inside. The two boys followed her, glancing at each other. They knew they did something horrible, but they never expected that something even worse was just about to happen.

-------------------

What could this mean? gasps okay well read next chappie to find out, well actually, read that chappie then read the next to find out.


	6. What the hell is going on?

Okay, it may not be the long awaited chapter but since I had the time and some ideas, I decided to finally but up chapter 6 of Faerie Tales. Enjoy!

broken angel 93

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEOPETS!**

**What the hell is going on?**

Both Buran and Hiro were quiet as little church mice on their way to Taelia's office. Rei was equally quiet and didn't at all plan on talking to the both of the boys. In her own opinion she thought that was just enough said. _"But you did! You gave me nothing but grief." … "The reason I feel grief is because you two are acting the same way-"_ … all of those memories replaying in her mind.

_'If anything, it's their fault for acting like such boys.' _she thought. _' I mean, I realize they love me a lot but really, Hiro has been a really good friend but I don't consider him boyfriend material. And Buran… I can think of many ways to describe him but we only met a few hours ago, not even a few hours ago! And now he's saying he's in love with me? I'm not really an expert but I don't think that's what you can call love at first sight, well at least with me anyway.'_

"Rei." a voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes?" she said back.

"Rei, we just wanted to appolo-"

"Shut your mouth." she said rather harshly. She turned around and Hiro's hand was extended wanting to hold on to her shoulder but never met it's destination. He stood in a state of shock at Rei's answer. Buran was taken back at this as well.

"Excuse me Princess?" Buran finally worded together.

"You heard me, shut your trap and let's move. And call me Rei from now on, I'm tired of the whole 'Princess' crap." Rei said very harshly yet again. Hiro wouldn't and isn't the type of person you boss around or you talk smack to their face kind of person. He responded whether he would have liked to or not.

"Okay listen here Rei. I don't care if you're the niece of our queen or if you're the ruler of Neopia. You don't talk that way to my friends got it?" Hiro came up all in Rei's face and made a good point. Literally… he pointed his finger right at Rei. "Now, we said we're sorry. You don't have to act like a stupid bitch about us trying to apologize."

"You listen here, Hiroku Kakaji!" Rei was fuming red and couldn't keep it in any longer. She slapped Hiro's hand away and stood up on her toes to seem at fair height with Hiro. "I don't care if you ARE the greatest warrior on Neopia after my father or if you're Taelia's right hand man. You are a childish, competitive, irrational ass!" At this point she was screaming at the top of her lungs and about ready to faint after she got it all out. "You are such an in despicable little jackass! I know exactly why you and Buran fought. You wanna know why? You were jealous of him liking me. Yeah, believe it or not I can tell if a boy is flirting with me!" She stepped down and started to stomp down the hall to Taelia's office.

"Hey! You get your little elementist butt back here!" Hiro wasn't done talking, or… yelling. He started to run after Rei who was making her way only 7 feet from the office doors. Buran was right at Hiro's tail ready to back him up if he needed it.

"Make me!" Rei retorted.

"Yeah and you say I'm the childish one!"

Rei couldn't keep her emotions bottled up any longer. Her body stopped suddenly. The two boys nearly crashed into one another but stood still.

"Rei!" Hiro yelled trying to get her attention. Rei didn't move or say anything.

Rei's body was standing still and nothing, absolutely nothing happened. With the eerie silence going through the air, Buran finally decided to speak.

"Reianna." Buran said quietly. He didn't know where it came from and neither did Hiro. Rei said herself that everybody called her by her first name, Rei. But 'Reianna' didn't seem to pop up anywhere but now. Then, without any warning, Rei's body reacted. She turned around to face them. Her head was down and her bangs covered her face. She walked ever so slowly over to the two of them. Hiro stepped back a step then stood his ground. Buran remained where he stood, he stood straight and poised. Rei kept walking but only in the direction of Buran. Narrowing her way toward shim, he spoke again.

"Reianna…" said again only a bit louder. Buran started walking inch by into Rei. Then they were only a foot away from each other. They stood like that for awhile, Buran looking down at Rei and Rei's head down, clearly not wanting to show her face.

"Rei. Are you… okay?" Hiro asked. As he came closer to Rei and extended his hand to touch her arm. Reacting to this, Buran quickly shot his head to face Hiro. 'Don't touch her.' crystal-clearly written all over it. Hiro glared at Buran and retracted his arm back to him.

"She's fine, let her talk." Buran calmly but aggressively said. Utter silence filled the hall for a minutes, then something happened.

"Rei… anna. You called me, Reianna." Rei finally spoke.

"Yeah. It just came into my head at the moment so I just said it." Buran said. He felt stupid saying the last part. Made him feel like jelly. Rei's head turned upwards to look at Buran in the eyes.

"Burandon Heatsu. You aren't a warrior from Earth are you?" Buran was taken back at the question and his face showed startled ness. But at the mere look at Rei's deep brown eyes made him calm down.

"Forgive me, Princess Rei." Buran got on his knees and took a bow in front of Rei. Rei didn't look down or move in any way. "It is true, I am not a warrior from Earth. I've come from lands so unknown, I don't even know where I'm from. You see, I came here in search of a new home. I didn't expect to see you here or her Majesty Taelia. Not even Hiroku. I just wanted to find a new home, I didn't want to cause you any grief by it. I truly am very sorry." Buran was teary in the eyes by now, he was sensitive about talking about him having no home and never knowing where he belonged.

"Rei. Hiroku. Burandon." A commanding voice said. Hiro looked behind Rei and saw Taelia standing with her hands on her hips and her office doors wide open. Buran got up and acknowledged Taelia presence with a bow. Rei didn't move however. "Rei!" Taelia demanded an answer from Rei that she knew Taelia was series and wasn't about to step down and let Rei continue with her little misfit.

Rei turned and looked over at Taelia. Her arms were hanging down at her sides and she looked about ready to puke.

"Taelia…" Rei whispered. Rei suddenly collapsed and fell back into Buran. He was slightly caught off guard but managed to capture Rei in his arms. Hiro stood his ground and looked at Buran and Rei. _'What the hell is going on?' _he thought to himself.

--------------------

YAY! finally, the 6th chapter! Don't hurt me for avoiding it for about 2 months. Lots and lots to do. Plus nothing really came to mind. well anyway hope you like the chapter. The 7th one'll be really cool, well at least i hope so.


End file.
